


Who Said I Didn't Want To?

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco," Luna said abruptly one day, sitting down across from Draco at a table in the back of the otherwise-deserted library, "have you ever thought about spanking me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said I Didn't Want To?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with [this (NSFW) image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7kxeeObZh1rb7pcqo1_500.jpg) for the prompt.

"Draco," Luna said abruptly one day, sitting down across from Draco at a table in the back of the otherwise-deserted library, "have you ever thought about spanking me?"

Draco made a sharp gurgling noise, somewhere between a laugh and choking on his own tongue. "What was that, Lovegood?"

"I asked if you'd ever thought about spanking me. I know that you think about having sex with me and I know you think about how much you'd like to hit me–"

"What makes you think I think about either of those things?" Draco demanded, his face going slightly red.

"Your hand twitches when I talk," Luna told him, indicating it. "That's why I think you'd like to hit me. And you look at my breasts a lot." Draco's flush deepened and his eyes flicked to her breasts momentarily. "So I thought that spanking me would be a rather nice combination of those two things. Have you ever thought about it?"

Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"Depends, I suppose," he said at last. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I've been thinking about how much I would like it."

Draco's eyes went down to her breasts again and lingered there. "Oh, would you?"

"Very much," she told him. "Of course, if you don't want to–"

But Draco stood up and grabbed her firmly by her waist. "Who said I didn't want to?"

Luna smiled, then let out a little gasp as Draco slammed her down onto the table. He wrenched down her skirt and she was  _very_  aware of her bare arse being exposed to the room. She clung to the edge of the table, pressing her thighs together, and Draco's hand went to her hip, holding her down.

"Draco…" she whispered, breathing heavily and squirming a little, but he silenced her with a hard slap across her arse.

"What?" he hissed. "You don't like this?"

"I do like it, Draco, I do!" Luna told him quickly, then arched her back as he hit her again. She was starting to get wet in between her thighs and she shifted a little, rubbing her legs together. The stabs of mild pain felt good.

"God, you're a freak," he sneered, the blows raining down on her in quick succession, every one heating her up more. "I always knew that, but I never thought you were the type to like  _this_ …"

Luna arched back against Draco's slaps, quite sure that she would come from the sheer eroticism of the situation, but before she could, Draco had spun her over so she was sprawled in front of him. He moved between her legs so his cock was pressing against the damp crux of her thighs.

"All right, Lovegood," he purred. "I spanked you, like you wanted me to. Now I get to fuck you like  _I_  want to… right?"

"Of course," Luna told him, wrapping her legs around his waist and sitting up a little so she could smile at him. "It's only fair."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
